He Likes Being Bitten
by Lira is a Girl's Name
Summary: Adelaide heard about a certain doctor who likes to be bitten. Conrad doesn't want to let her touch what's his, no matter how little impressed she may be. Adelaide's POV, heavy Conworth, semi-follows Parenting Trials.


AN: This one is also written for the all-famous kink meme, where people have ideas that I think are the greatest and want strangers to write them. The prompt was "_Cas or Adelaide hears about a certain doctor who likes to be bitten. Conrad gets protective: "He's a creepy idiot but he's my creepy idiot."_" This is my kinda prompt because I'm given Adelaide as the villain for point of view character, but I get to write Conworth without feeling at all guilty. I kind of worked it in as a follow-up to the other fic, although suitably down the line for it to be believed that Conrad got a bit more comfortable with things. No smut at all this time, just vulgar language. And of course Hanna is Not a Boy's Name belongs to the lovely Tessa Stone, who hopefully will not hate me for my trespasses and will know that no money is being made and everything is meant in good fun.

.

HE LIKES BEING BITTEN

-by: Lira-

.

There were humans who liked to be bitten. Adelaide would keep them, sometimes, if the taste was good enough. If there was blood so sweet it sung of nectar, like her very first time all over again, she wanted to taste it more than once. She wanted to lead the pretty little thing into a part of their own mind they would never come out of, wrap them in chains made out of daisies made out of thorns and keep them fanciful prisoners. They might work, and they might eat, and they might bleed when she sunk her fangs into their necks or into their groins, but they never truly lived again. And the taste would grow more and more stale every time she sampled them, until she drained them dry trying to experience that first sip one last time.

Adelaide heard there was a doctor who liked to be bitten.

Adelaide strode down the back-alley streets to his "practice," unafraid even in neighborhoods such as this. She was the thing people were afraid of, she was the essence of their fears and more than a match for any earthly vagabond. She didn't knock any more. When she got to the door she thought was right she turned the handle and poked her head inside. The place was full of warm yellow light, and considering that it was a doctor's office there was nothing like a waiting room. Just a couple metal folding chairs near the door and what looked like an examining table in full view. Off to the side there was a desk. And behind the desk, the man who must be the doctor.

"Hello, doctor Worth," she said, sashaying over to the desk with measured steps.

The doctor glanced up at her for a second, from where he was slumped back in his chair. For all appearances he might have been sleeping, except now his eyes were watching her, and after a moment he tipped his chair forward like he was going to pay attention. The clinic might be grungy, but for the most part the desk was clear of junk. He plopped both arms down on it and regarded her properly.

"Yeh don' look hurt," he told her flatly. "What kin I do fer yeh?"

"I hear you like being bitten," she told him with equal bluntness, putting one knee up against the edge of his desk and leaning on it. "I like to bite."

"Well, well," the doctor said, leaning back again as if he was impressed. "Tell me more."

Adelaide slid around to the side of the desk, still leaning on it. Moving closer. "You, I think you like to be bitten deep and certain. None of those love-bites. And if the fangs don't come out all clean? All the better."

Worth looked, if anything, a bit more interested. "Fangs?" he asked. "Yeh gonna show me yer teeth?"

Adelaide smiled at him, baring her fangs for any viewing. Clean white beauties, she knew they came to wicked points and right where he could see. If she shifted her mouth just right, she could press them lightly into her own lower lip, knowing not to puncture herself. But the points would be showcased, as would be the exact measure of care she could exert over her own body.

"Yeh gonna leave me on th' floor of my own office when yer done?" Worth asked her, sounding surprisingly not bothered at the prospect of his own death.

Adelaide laughed. Loud and high, the perfect delighted cackle. "Not if you taste sweet enough," she told him. "If I like you, I think I'll come back for another bite."

Adelaide had years of reading people, and Worth seemed so little worried about being killed that she didn't even try hypnotizing him. She was certain she could have a nice little snack and finish off someone else to fill her belly, even if he wasn't the tastiest morsel she'd ever stumbled upon.

"You again?" she heard, shrieked from what must be the next room over.

Adelaide had leaned in by then, fully ready to sink her fangs into the doctor's neck if he would only turn his head for her. She glanced up again, to a doorway that had been shut before. The interior was dark and it had to be an office of some sort; Adelaide didn't care. What she cared about was the little baby vampire standing in the door frame, one hand clenched around the wooden frame as if he needed it to stand up. Or maybe as if he was angry.

"Aw baby did you come to see mommy have her din din?" Adelaide asked him, not moving away from the doctor.

"What? No!" Conrad exploded, moving from his doorway to Worth's desk in record speed. It seemed he was learning.

"I'm not going to share, sweetie pie," Adelaide continued. "He's only meal enough for two if we split him, and I was going to let him live through the night."

Her little baby was looking even angrier. "He's a creepy idiot, okay," he told her, moving over behind the doctor's chair and curling a hand around the fur trim of the man's coat. "But he's my creepy idiot."

"You don't even want to share with mommy?" Adelaide asked, although her tone and her stance made the words a challenge.

The doctor just sat between them, although Adelaide thought he was leaning back into Conrad's tight grip, which had slid from the fur trim to just where the man's neck met his shoulder. The possessiveness of it was not exactly what another vampire might have shown over his favorite feeding toy.

"Oh baby," Adelaide told him, her tone going soft with false sympathy. "Don't tell mommy you want to put your little piddly penis there. His blood might be one thing, but he must be dirtier than a sewage plant."

Conrad did his level best to go red in the face, which might have been pinker than before but was still not very impressive, and which really only confirmed that he wanted some truly filthy dealings with the doctor.

"I could watch," Adelaide offered, eyes bright. "If this is all you're eating, I'd like to see what you're capable of.

"I- Of course not!" Conrad spluttered. "That's- That's preposterous. Just get the fuck out."

"Do it," Adelaide suggested, determined now. "Bite him. Have a drink on mommy. As the good doctor says – show us your teeth."

Conrad looked uncertain for a moment, caught off-guard. Surely he was confused by a request that should not be embarrassing for any vampire save him, a request that would cause him no pain other than the emotional and give Adelaide nothing save satisfaction. Perhaps he expected her to just kill him again, get it nice and over with. But Adelaide would not be that rash twice. Now that she had spawn, she was going to keep him.

"I think he'd like you to," Adelaide continued, leaning closer again. "Look, I see his pupils dilating. He is the doctor rumored to like being bitten – I wonder if you're the reason those tales are traveling around?"

She smiled wide, her own fangs showing again. "I can hear his heartbeat speeding up. Now that I think about it, you're all over him, I can sense it everywhere. Was I so wrong, baby? Are you going to tell me you don't want this for yourself?"

Conrad's hand was still on Worth's neck, pressing the coat down so the flesh there was all exposed. Conrad had to know what Adelaide could see clearly now, the light bite marks that had not healed yet, perhaps because the edge of the wound was ragged and torn. Oh, how her little child had learned to leave marks like that. It seemed he had a most excellent teacher.

The doctor wasn't saying anything, and Adelaide realized belatedly that he was enjoying himself. He was about to be turned into a vampire's chewtoy, and he was just laughing it up – getting off on it even. She looked at Conrad again, this time searching for the acknowledgment. Oh yes, Conrad could tell that his precious doctor liked being fought over and sure as hell liked being bitten. She now suspected that it was half the reason he was so angry in the first place. He knew that Worth had been about to offer up his neck to some other vampire, and with Conrad right in the next room, with Conrad's teeth at his disposal most any time that he wanted.

Her little baby was so jealous it hurt and Adelaide just wanted to claw his wounds until the envy bled right out.

"Do it," she told him, flat this time. "If you don't I will. And I'll take every last drop, so you never get a taste again."

Conrad's throat convulsed, a dry swallow he couldn't quite get down. Adelaide was right; it was the goad he needed. He did not even meet Worth's eye, tell the man he was doing it. He just pulled the coat the rest of the way aside and lowered his head. But once his face got close his nostrils flared, mouth opening just wide enough for a good hard bite. The tips of his fangs went in and then Conrad drew his mouth back, creating those delicate furrowed tears Adelaide could already see elsewhere on the man's neck. By now Conrad seemed so good at this, sealing his mouth over the ragged wounds now there and drinking with slow even sucks.

Adelaide was so proud. She'd never expected her little baby to come this far.

And if she could see Worth's erection from where she stood, could guess that Conrad was beginning to sport similar interest as well, then so be it. Adelaide just wanted a live baby bat, spawn who could drink for himself and maybe make it a little bit painful. It looked like the good doctor's tutelage would take him a long way, if neither she nor Conrad signed his death certificate any time too soon.

"If you're going to hump the back of his chair," Adelaide said, voice dripping with sweet venom. "Wait until I leave the room. Mommy's going to have someone else for dinner."

It was more leniency than Adelaide had shown in quite a while. No one was dead and she hadn't eaten anything. For all appearances she hadn't gotten anything. But as she slipped out the door and down the alley, sizing up a passing hobo for taste, she felt as if she had at least accomplished something.


End file.
